Last Memories
by FNara
Summary: Ino yakin jika dia bertemu sahabatnya, pastilah sahabat kecilnya itu akan mengaku pada Ino dan membantu untuk mengingatkan Ino akan masa lalu mereka kembali, tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau dia salah.
1. Chapter 1

Last Memories

*CHAPTER 1*

Ino's POV

"Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."Ah, suara burung hantu itu selalu saja mengganggu mimpiku. Beberapa hari ini selalu mimpi yang sama, terjaga juga dengan alasan yang sama. Aku tiba-tiba berada di padang bunga yang luas, yang rasanya sudah pernah kudatangi. Entahlah, kepalaku selalu sakit ketika berusaha mengingatnya.

Amnesia sial! Yang dapat kulihat adalah di padang seluas itu ada sesosok laki-laki yang berlari menjauh dariku, ketika ia berbalik ia meneriakkan namaku, "Ino-chaaan~!". Sayangnya wajah yang kulihat samar-samar, ketika aku mendekat hendak mengahampirinya selalu saja aku seperti terjatuh, dan suara laki-laki itu! Suaranya berubah menjadi... "Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."

"Ne, ne Ryushii! Aku sudah bangun. Dasar cerewet!" Ah ya! Aku juga sudah –dengan seenaknya– memberi nama pada burung yang sejak seminggu lalu itu membangunkanku untuk pertama kalinya dan anehya selalu berada di beranda kamarku sejak itu.

Normal POV

"Kyaaaaaa! Okaachaan! Aku terlambat! Deiiii? Yamanaka Deidaraaaa? Kau dimana?" **Yamanaka Ino, 17 tahun, pelajar kelas 3G KHS (Konoha High School), keahlian segala macam hal tentang bunga, kelemahan pelupa**.

"OII! Berisik! Tentu saja aku di dapur! Dan kuingatkan padamu yah! Namaku di rumah ini adalah Deidara! Cukup Deidara! Mengerti tidak? Lagipula kau harusnya memanggilku Niisan! Mana sopan santunmu Ino Yamanaka?" **Deidara a.k.a Yamanaka Deidara (setelah diangkat oleh keluarga Yamanaka), 25 tahun, novelis shoujou, keahlian menyamar, kelemahan sister complex.**

"Aku mencarimu dan kau malah mencari sopan santunku? Kalau begitu kau cari saja dulu sendiri, Dei!" teriak Ino yang sudah berada di pintu depan.

"Aku berangkat dulu! Ittekimassu!" Ino sudah membuka pintu masuk ketika Deidara menarik tangannya hingga tubuh Ino ikut berhadapan dengan Deidara, punggung Ino tersandar pada pintu yang tertutup kembali akibat tangan Deidara yang terletak di samping kedua lengannya. Ya! Deidara mengurungnya.

"Kyaaa! D-Deii? A..Apa yang k..kau lakukan?" Deidara tidak menjawabnya,, dia memandang mata aquamarine milik adik–tiri–nya itu. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang adik yang tingginya cuma sebatas telinganya saja.

Ketika Ino sudah dapat merasakan aroma mint yang dia sukai dari kakaknya itu mendekat, Ino hanya bisa menutup matanya. Melihat reaksi yang seperti itu, Deidarapun menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik.

"Sebelum berangkat berbicaralah padaku atau setidaknya bercerminlah. Kau mau ditertawakan temantemanmu karena rambut singamu itu?" Ino bergidik, dapat dirasakannya nafas kakaknya itu tepat disamping telinganya. "Buka matamu!" Deidara telah menarik dirinya kembali. Inopun membuka matanya dan...

"KYAAAA! Siapa itu? Siapa itu?" Ino berbalik seperti ketakutan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, padahal yang dilihatnya adalah cermin yang dihadapkan padanya oleh Deidara.

Deidara memutar matanya bosan. "Nah'kan? Kau saja takut melihat dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi... rambutku kan lurus, kenapa jadi seperti singa begini? Dasar shampoo tidak berguna!" Ino berusaha menyisir rambutnya tapi tangan Deidara terlebih dahulu mengacak rambut sang adik. "He-heii! Deii! Apa yang kau...?" Ino akhirnya diam karena dia tahu kakaknya sudah mengikat ponytail rambutnya seperti biasa. "Nah, begini sudah cantik!" Deidara tersenyum. Tulus.

"Sekarang pergilah, kau belum terlambat kok. Bekalmu sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas".

"Arigato gozaimassu, Deii!"

Cup! dan Deidara tak dapat mengelak ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kanannya, dia memegang pipinya dan sesaat kemudian tersadar. "HEII! Yamanaka Ino, sini kubalas kamuuu!"

"Buu,, Ittekimassu!" Ino pun mencibir dan segera menghilang dari balik pagar. Dia tak melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah disertai seringai yang melebar.

*Konoha High School*

"Pagi Ino!" ucap seorang anak.

"Ino ohaiyyo!" ucap yang satunya.

"Good morning!" jawab Ino.

Ino memang murid pindahan dari Inggris, dia masih sering memakai kata sehari-hari disana. Tapi sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria membuat dia menjadi sangat dikenal diantara murid-murid, ditambah lagi, bagaimana tidak mencolok kalau Ino itu mempunyai tubuh tunggi, paras cantik, rambut blonde yang diikat ponytail dan mata aquamarine. Dia sebenarnya di lahirkan di negara Hi, tepatnya di Kiri, tapi karena suatu alasan, dia dibawa oleh keluarganya ke Inggris. Makanya, dia tidak harus diajari bahasa Jepang lagi disini. Tapi, biasanya selalu ada yang cerewet mengingatkannya, dan dia adalah...

"OHAIYYO bakaaaa~, bukan good moaning..." **Nara Shikamaru a.k.a Shika, 17 tahun –tapi Ino berpendapat dia seperti paman-paman 28 tahun–, pelajar kelas 3G KHS, IQ diatas 200, keahlian jenius, kelemahan masa lalunya**.

"Good morning, BAKA! Bukan good moaning! Kau ini baka sekali! Kau bisa ditertawakan orang Inggris tahu!"balas Ino kesal.

"Ah! Ne. Ne.. Tapi sayangnya,, disini bukan Inggrismu Ino~! Hahaa.."

"Ah! Terserahmulah! Dasar rusa tua aneh!" Inopun menyerah.

"Ya! Memang seharusnya terserah aku kan? Hahahahahh...APAAA? Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Hei-hei ekor kuda! Tunggu kau disitu!" Shikamaru mengejar malas Ino yang sudah melewati lorong gedung utama sekolah itu. Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka sejak tadi.

"Haaah! Syukurlah lorong ini sepi, Shikamaru bodoh itu selalu lupa akan imagenya di sekolah ini begitu bertemu dengan Ino!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berparas cantik, tapi terpancar sedikit aura hitam dari innernya –dan nyatanya dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam di judo–. **Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, pelajar kelas 3G KHS, keahlian merusak mood siapa saja dalam sekejap, kelemahan pria tampan**.

"Sudahlah Senpai! Sepupumu itu kan cinta mati pada sahabat kecilnya itu, kalau kau jadi dia, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bertemu dengan Ino sementara Ino sendiri tidak ingat padamu." Ucap seorang gadis manis, imut –yang Ino bilang seperti anak kelas 1 yang baru lulus SMP– dan terkenal dengan kelembutannya di sekolah –Ino memanggilnya hime yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti tuan putri karena sifatnya itu–. **Hyuuga Hinata, 16 tahun, pelajar kelas 3A (akselerasi atau kelas percepatan) KHS, keahlian penenang suasana, kelemahan pacar atau orang yang disukainya**.

"HEEEIII! Jangan panggil aku Senpai! Panggil aku Sakura saja! Kita sudah sekelas dan berteman lama tahu! Ah, kau ini! Haaah~. Yaah, semoga saja Ino cepat sadar. Aku juga kasihan melihat nasib Shika seperti itu. Ayo Hinata-chan! Kita ke kelas!"

Sakura's POV

"Good morning!" ucap si blonde geger otak itu, "OHAIYYO bakaaa~, bukan good moaning..." kata sepupu bodohku. Memang benar-benar pasangan baka yang perfect, sekaligus menyedihkan. Menurutku, apa salahnya sih Shika itu bilang saja yang sebenarnya, jadi dia dan Ino tidak terlalu tersiksa. Pasangan seperti itu pasti cepat mati.

"Haaah! Syukurlah lorong ini sepi, Shika bodoh itu selalu lupa akan imagenya di sekolah ini begitu bertemu dengan Ino!" mereka sudah lewat dari lorong sepi ini. Dan aku selalu tidak tahan untuk berkomentar banyak kalau sudah menyinggung pasangan itu, apalagi selama ini –sebelum Ino kembali ke Konoha– Shika memang menutup hatinya untuk gadis manapun –yah,kecuali dalam hal pekerjaan (acting sebagai modelnya)–, tapi sekarang?

"Sudahlah Senpai! Sepupumu itu kan cinta mati pada sahabat kecilnya itu, kalau kau jadi dia, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bertemu dengan Ino sementara Ino sendiri tidak ingat padamu."kata gadis manis disebelahku.

"Yah, kau memang benar hime,tapi..." err...

"...OIII! Jangan panggil aku Senpai! Panggil aku Sakura saja! Kita sudah sekelas dan berteman sejak lama tahu! Haaah. Yaah, semoga saja Ino cepat sadar. Aku juga kasihan melihat nasib Shika seperti itu. Ayo Hinata-chan! Kita ke kelas!" Menyebalkan!

*Kelas 3G*

Dan begitulah pagi ini, lagi-lagi sepupu bodohku sudah melupakan image sebagai pria keren nomor satunya di sekolah, ahh~ biar sajalah! Toh bagiku pria keren nomor satu itu cuma...

"Sakura-chan? Kau terlambat lagi!" Dia **Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, pelajar kelas 3G sekaligus ketua OSIS KHS, keahlian disiplin, kelemahannya adalah aku –satu lagi sebenarnya,dan ini aku yang sedikit tidak suka, dia itu perfeksionis–**. Aku PD? Biar saja! Oh,ne! Pria yang berparas tampan ini sebenarnya adalah pemegang sabuk hitam judo dan 2. Ya! Dia adalah seniorku di judo. Tapi disini, di sekolah ini aku tekankan kalau. Dia. Pacarku.

Sasuke's POV

"Apaa? Terlambat? Aku datang pagi begini kau bilang itu terlambat? Ayolah, Sasu-kun! Ini kan baru jam 8? Tidak terlambatkan?"tanya Sakura yang sedikit heran dengan ucapanku. Kalian penasaran siapa itu Sakura, Sakura itu adalah gadisku, Haruno Sakura. Dia seperti matahari di hari-hariku, memang berlebihan, tapi kalau dia tidak ada rasanya sepi. Dia pacarku, sudah 1 tahun lebih kami pacaran sejak Shikamaru mengenalkan dia padaku, aku langsung suka dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat valentine tahun lalu.

"Kau datang pukul 8 lewat 2 menit 37 detik. Dan itu terlambat Sakura-chan, kau bisa membuat orang yang merindukanmu resah!" entah apa yang membuatku menjadi begini, yang jelas memang kami pasangan yang kaku, tapi kalau berdua begini hatiku lebih cepat bertindak daripada otakku.

Normal POV

"Kau datang pukul 8 lewat 2 menit 37 detik. Dan itu terlambat Sakura-chan, kau bisa membuat orang yang merindukanmu resah!" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat arloji Gucci yang melekat pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh ya? Sudahlah! Toh aku sudah datang dan orang itu tidak perlu resah lagi, terima kasih ya sudah memperhatikanku." Terlihat semburat merah diantara kedua remaja ini.

"Ehm... Bisakah kalian bicara seperti orang pacaran normal? Kalian seperti bapak-bapak dan tante-tante yang baru kenal tahu!"suara yang terdengar asal itu datang dari belakang dua remaja tadi. Shikamaru. Disampingnya Ino yang tadinya tersenyum manis karena melihat adegan drama Korea romantis itupun, jadi ikut terganggu. Dia menghela nafas. Dan...

"Diam! Jangan ikut campur!" kata Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke bersamaan. Yang diteriaki hanya bergidik dan bergumam sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja, "Haaa~h,,mulai lagi deh ngeroyok bertiga!"

*Pulang sekolah*

"Hei Jidat, kau pulang denganku?" tanya Ino. Sakura melirik sekilas ke Sasuke, setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Sasuke, Sakura melihat ke Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maaf Pig, aku hari ini membantu Sasu-kun di perpustakaan, ada sedikit urusan. Hehe. Maaf yaa~" Sakura berkata dengan jurus puppyeyes dimatanya. Ino memutar bola matanya, "berarti aku harus pulang sendiri lagi nih? Hime juga ikut kalian? Dia kan sekretaris OSIS?"tanyanya.

"Dia ada urusan di SMA Paran, pertemuan OSIS antar SMA, dia mewakiliku dan pergi bersama Naruto bendahara OSIS." Kali ini Sasuke sudah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sasu-kun, sebentar!" Sakura membalik badannya dan menuju meja Shikamaru. "OII! Shika! Jangan pura-pura tidur kau! Antar temanku ini sampai rumahnya atau aku takkan membantumu mendapatkan 'dia' lagi!" teriak Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Haa? 'Dia'? Siapa 'dia'?" Ino sebelumnya tidak pernah mendengar ancaman Sakura yang seperti ini. "Eh...emmm,, tidak! Lho? Sasu-kun sudah keluar?" Sakura yang berniat meminta pertolongan Sasuke pun jadi semakin bingung karena sang kekasih sudah tidak ada lagi ditempat.

"Sudah, kau sih lama." Ujar Ino polos. Diam-diam Sakura menghembuskan nafas leganya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Ino. Jaa!" pamit Sakura sebelum meninggalkan sepupu dan sahabatnya itu.

"Jaa-nee!" balas Ino dengan cengirannya.

"Syukurlah, Ino tidak terlalu menanggapinya" kata Sasuke pada Sakura di halaman menuju gedung perpustakaan. Sakura sudah menceritakan 'ketidaksengajaannya' tadi pada shinobi itu.

" Ya! Dan terima kasih sudah meninggalkanku tadi!" ucap Sakura agak sinis. Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit tertohok dengan perkataan Sakurapun menjawab "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan ada alasan untuk keluar'kan,Sakura-chan?", "Makanya aku bilang terima kasih,Sasu-kun!"

Mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke mengira Ino akan mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Tapi tidak bagi Ino sendiri.

Untuk hal ini, Ino seperti akan mengingat memorinya kembali, ada suatu perasaan yang mengendalikannya untuk penasaran akan hal itu, dan sekarang Ino sudah ada di depan meja yang ditiduri oleh Shikamaru. Tidak! Ino tidak terpesona dengan wajah polos Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, memang pada saat bertemu untuk pertama kali –setelah ingatannya hilang– Ino merasa ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dirinya, seperti kerinduan yang mendalam kepada shinobi yang satu ini, tapi satu-satunya ingatan tentang masa lalunya membuat dia tidak memikirkan perasaan itu lagi.

Ingatan tentang sahabat kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang membuat dia bertekad tidak menyukai siapapun, karena Ino yakin jika dia bertemu sahabatnya, pastilah sahabatnya itu akan berusaha secepatnya mengaku pada Ino dan membantu Ino mengingatnya kembali, tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau dia salah.

_to be continued_

Author's Note: Haaaa... Shikamaru OOC sekali... Gomen minna-saaan .

Remind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaa,, hontou ni gomennasai Senpai-Senpaikuuu...

Saqee-san: Arigato nee... :D

Vaneela-san: Gomen nee-san. "Dan" 2 ituu maksudnya tingkatan di judo.. trus kalo shinobi, hhe aku kira masih bisa pake setting asli Konoha. Hhe, gomen yaa... Kedepannya bakal aku koreksi Oke? soal SasuSaku, bereesss deh Senpaii hhi :DD

Agusthya-san: hhi.. makasih senpai.. XD

Disclaimer : (selalu!) Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

ShikaIno

SasuSaku

Slight NaruHina

Slight DeiIno

Happy Reading Minna-san

Don't like? Get Out of mine xP

*CHAPTER 2*

Dan sekarang Ino sudah ada di depan meja yang ditiduri oleh Shikamaru. Tidak! Ino tidak terpesona dengan wajah polos Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, memang pada saat bertemu untuk pertama kali –setelah ingatannya hilang– Ino merasa ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dirinya, seperti kerinduan yang mendalam kepada pria yang satu ini, tapi satusatunya ingatan tentang masa lalunya membuat dia tidak memikirkan perasaan itu lagi.

Ingatan tentang sahabat kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang membuat dia bertekad tidak menyukai siapapun, karena Ino yakin jika dia bertemu sahabatnya, pastilah sahabatnya itu akan berusaha secepatnya mengaku pada Ino dan membantu Ino mengingatnya kembali, tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau dia salah.

Tidak semua orang akan melakukan hal yang seperti Ino pikirkan.

Setidaknya, tidak bagi Shikamaru.

"Heh, kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Terpesona,huh?" Shikamaru masih saja meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, dia mendongak ketika mendapati Ino termenung dengan keadaan menatap wajahnya, "OI? Ino? Hoi,Ino"tanya Shikamaru semakin heran, tapi entah akibat mengantuk atau apa, tatapan Shikamaru meneduh, dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ino-chaan~..."gumamnya.

Anehnya kini Ino tersadar akibat gumaman Shikamaru, kepalanya terangkat dari kursi –yang berada di depan meja tempat Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya– yang sejak tadi disandarinya. "Nee? Kau memanggilku apa?"tanyanya.

'Heh,,Sial! Dia malah sadar kalau aku menggumam nama kecilnya rupanya!'pikir Shikamaru.

"Aku memanggilmu Ino Yamanaka. Eh, bukan..bukan! Ekor kuda! Hahaha.. Kenapa? Dari tadi kau melihat wajahku kan? Kau suka padaku yaaa?"goda Shikamaru. Alibi yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Apa? Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menatap wajahmu, j-jangan PD ya rusa tua! Kau bisa dibunuh Nii-chan ku kalau dia tahu kau menjahiliku seperti ini." Kini wajah Ino memanas,dia menunduk.

Tapi pemuda Nara itu tidak suka. Shikamaru tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Ino barusan. Bukan karena Shikamaru tidak suka suara Ino, dia suka mendengarnya. Yang Shikamaru tidak suka adalah bagaimana cara Ino menyebut nama kakak tirinya yang sister kompleks itu. Kakak tiri Ino yang sudah dianggap Aniki baginya. Aniki yang dari mereka kecil sudah bermain bersama mereka. Aniki yang disayanginya, sekaligus aniki yang merubah masa lalunya.

"Heiii, kau tidak usah malu begitu padaku. Aku ini kan teman ke..."Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa, Shikamaru?"tanya Ino.

Yang ditanya hanya merebahkan kepalanya sambil bergumam.

"Aku ini kan teman kesayanganmu'kan?"

'Gubrak! Demi apa aku menjadikannya teman kesayanganku,hah? Pria satu ini memang narsisnya tingkat dewa, kenapa cerita ini tidak diberi judul '_Shikamaru The God of Narsis_ saja?' setelah berpikiran –asal– begitu Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kau berjanji pada Sakura mau mengantarkanku kan?" Ino akhirnya menyerah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Shikamaru's POV

"Ah, kau tidak usah malu begitu padaku. Aku ini kan teman ke..." Astaga, aku salah bicara lagi. Mana mungkin aku mengaku padanya sekarang?

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino padaku. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku hilang kendali hari ini. Jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat aku tidak bisa menahannya, menahan rasa rinduku padanya dan melupakan janjiku pada Aniki.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali merebahkan kepalaku, "Aku ini teman kesayanganmu'kan?" ucapku sedikit narsis. Aku berharap dia tidak memikirkan perkataanku tadi. Kudengar suara kursi di depanku bergerak, Ino berdiri. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kau berjanji pada Sakura mau mengantarkanku kan?" kudengar suara langkahnya mulai menjauh. Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkannya lagi. Aniki, maafkan aku.

Normal POV

Entah apa yang Shikamaru pikirkan sampai beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang yang jelas pergelangan tangan Ino sudah dicengkram erat oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan pergi! Setidaknya jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi..." desis Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan tangan Ino hingga tubuh Ino terhuyung goyah, dan Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

'Ada apa dengan otak pris satu ini?' Ino sepertinya tidak mendengar desisan Shikamaru itu, karena sejak tangannya di cengkram tadi warna merah ceri sudah memenuhi wajahnya, dan yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah degupan jantungnya yang semakin keras menghantamnya sampai ia berada di pelukan pria ini sekarang.

Ino awalnya berpikiran untuk berontak, tapi entah kenapa ia nyaman dengan keadaan ini, ia hanya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Hontou ni gomennasai, Dei".

*Konoha Airport 07.30am*

"Hey, apa kau mau langsung ke tempat Yamanaka?" seorang pria. Bukan. Dua orang pria telah turun dari pesawat yang membawa mereka dari Tokyo. Pria yang bertanya tadi terlihat modis dengan berbagai aksesoris yang melekat di bagian tubuhnya. Dia memakai kaus hijau dengan bawahan celana model army ditambah dengan kacamata hitam. Disampingnya berdiri pria yang kelihatannya lebih tua memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan ototnya,berbeda dengan temannya tadi, dia tidak memakai aksesoris yang menurutnya merepotkan saja itu. Pria itu memakai celana santai yang hanya menutupi kakinya sampai sedikit dibawah lutut, sama dengan pria di sebelahnya, dia juga memakai kacamata hitam penutup wajahnya. "Iya!" jawabnya singkat.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **(akan selalu!) ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**ShikaIno**

**DeiIno**

**Hint SasuSaku**

**Hint NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Misstype ,etc**

**Happy Reading Minna-san **

**Don't like? Get Out of mine xP**

**For my beloved Uke : Jinri (Zhilla), Yeosoon (Yosi), n 19vizard (Ika)**

**Last Memories**

*CHAPTER 3*

_-Flashback-_

"_KAU! KAU YANG MENCELAKAKANNYA! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI DAN MENUNJUKKAN MUKAMU LAGI DI HADAPANNYA!"_

"_Sampai dia sendiri yang mengetahui siapa kau, jangan pernah ceritakan masa lalumu dengannya"_

_-Flashback off-_

*Sunday morning at Ino's bedroom*

"Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."

Gadis pirang yang terlelap itu masih belum membuka matanya. Mungkin kali ini dia tidak bermimpi apa-apa.

"Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."

Terlihat sedikit pergerakan dari bawah selimut ungu sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."

"YAAAAK...aku banguun~~"akhirnya gadis ini bangun juga. "Makhluk sial ini selaluu saja. Aiiisssh..." umpat gadis maniak boyband Korea yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

'Ah, sudah pagi ya? Sebaiknya kali ini aku yang memasak untuk Deii' pikirnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kasur kesayangannya.

"Kuk,, Kuk,,Kuk..."

-ShikaIno-

"Aaah, aku masak omelette dan kare saja ya?" Dilihat oleh Ino lemari pendingin di dapurnya. "Hanya ada telur, sayur, dan potongan daging ayam. Tapiii, rasanya setelah terakhir aku beres-beres rumah ini, aku sudah belanja?" pikirnya. "Hmm..Ya sudahlah,,aku masak dulu saja," kata Ino akhirnya entah pada siapa.

-Skip time-

30 menit kemudian, gadis pirang itu telah menyelesaikan acara masak memasaknya. "Aaah.. lelahnyaa!" Ino merenggangkan tubuh kecilnya. "Sebaiknya aku bangunkan Dei sekarang ya?" katanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu coklat sudut ruang keluarga itu.

Tok... Tok... Tok... "Deiiiii? Deeiii? Deii~niiii~chaaan? Ah,Nii-chan?..."teriak Ino tapi setelah itu dia mengerutkan keningnya. 'Nii-chan?' pikirnya. Memang sudah jarang ia memanggil kakaknya itu dengan panggilan Nii-chan, entah sejak kapan dia terbiasa. 'Ah,masa bodohlah!'

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"DEIIIIIIIII!"

Akhirnya pukul 07.49 pagi itu terdengarlah teriakan dari gadis beringas (baca: cantik) itu. Tapiii... Tetap saja sepertinya Nii-chan tampannya itu tidak berkenginan untuk menjawabnya dari dalam. Ino mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar kakaknya. Dan...

Cklek! 'Bingo! Terbuka!' teriak Ino dalam hati.

Dia melangkahkan tapak kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang yang tertutup bed cover merah marun di sudut kamar. Nuansa merah terlihat jelas mendominasi di ruangan itu. Sedangkan pada meja kerja kakaknya, dapat dilihat oleh Ino beberapa figura foto yang tersusun rapi.

Setelah berada di ranjang kakaknya, akhirnya Ino tahu, rupanya sang kakak memakai earphone untuk menyumbat telinganya. Pantas saja sejak tadi Ino teriak-teriak tapi Deidara tetap bertahan dengan posisi tidurnya.

Ino sudah akan mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang ketika tanpa diduganya seseorang yang tadinya bergulung di selimut merah itu tau-tau sudah menarik tangannya untuk kemudian mendekap Ino ke pelukannya. Rona merahpun sepersekian detik dengan cepatnya menjalar di kedua pipi lalu ke seluruh wajah Ino. Dia –di bawah selimut itu– dapat mendengar detak jantung kakaknya, dan hembusan nafas Deidara tepat dirasakan oleh Ino berada diatas puncak kepala Ino sendiri.

"De-Deii? Kau sudah bangun?"ucap Ino.

"Siapa yang tidak bangun kalau diteriaki seperti itu? Hm?"kata sang kakak yang masih terpejam.

"Ha-Habiiis?"lirih Ino. Setelah itu diam untuk 5 menit.

"Dei?" panggil Ino pada akhirnya, dan dibalas dengan gumaman dari Deidara "Hmm?", "Kau tidak lapar? Kalau terlambat makan kau bisa sakit Dei.."tanya Ino masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Deidara yang masih saja tak membuka matanya itu menjawab, "Kalau aku selalu bisa memelukmu seperti ini aku bisa pastikan kalau aku tidak akan sakit,Ino...-chan"

'Ah... Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku berpikir kalau Ino adalah kekasihku? Sejak kapan aku menganggapnya perempuan? Kami-sama, dia itu ditakdirkan jadi adikku,kan? Aaaargh' Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera ia berdiri "Yap! Aku mandiii!"

Ino yang sudah –nyaris– tertidurpun kaget dan membelalakkan matanya heran. 'Cepat sekali dia berubah ekspresi?'pikirnya.

Sementara Deidara masuk kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya, Ino berdiri dan menoleh ke arah meja kerja kakaknya. Ino sepertinya –memang– merasa tertarik berjalan menuju beberapa deretan bingkai-bingkai di atas meja. Dilihatnya foto keluarganya. Di foto itu Ino terlihat bergelayut manja pada Deidara, Ino menarik sudut bibirnya yang tipis, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkumpul dengan orangtuanya. Yang dia tahu –diberi tahu Deidara– foto itu adalah foto yang diambil ketika mereka di Konoha sebelum kecelakaan yang mengharuskan keluarga itu pindah.

'Haaah, kalau saja tidak pindah, aku pasti tidak berpisah dengannya' Ino kembali terbayang ingatan samar-samar akan masa lalunya.

_- Flashback-_

"_Hei,Ino-chan! Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bunga?"_

"_Habis aku lihat bunga di foto pernikahan ayah dan ibu cantik sih. Aku jadi suka bunga. Aku juga jadi ingin menjadi pengantin dan memegang rangkaian bunga itu seperti ibu."_

"_Waaah, kalau begitu kau mau jadi pengantinku?"_

_Dan kedua anak tadi bersemu merah._

_-Flashback Off-_

"Ya, aku mau err-..."Ino awalnya menggumam tapi "...Aaaargh! Aku lupa namanya!" umpat Ino tiba-tiba.

"Nama siapa? Hm?" Ino terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba Deidara sudah berada tepat dibelakang Ino. Handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mandi masih terlilit rapi di pinggangnya. Dia berdiri sambil memegang foto er,, bukan. Deidara menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih memegang foto keluarganya. "Kau tidak lupa nama ayah atau ibu kita kan? Atau namaku? Hm?"

"Hmm.. Tidak! Bukan nama siapa-siapa,kok!" Ino menggeleng. Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka itu, sebelum Deidara menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Ino. Menahan adiknya untuk tidak berbalik.

"Kau rindu mereka? Hm?" tanya Deidara. "Iya,sedikit! Hei, ayo sana ganti baju! Setelah itu kita makan lalu pergi ke swalayan. Ok?" Ino berbalik dan akan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu tapi tangan Deidara belum melepas tangannya. Pria yang rambut dan dada bidangnya masih dialiri air itu –yang sempat membuat Ino blushing saat melihatnya– berkata sambil mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes-nya, "Tolong gantikan bajuku." Yang dibalas dengan belalakan dari Ino. Deidarapun membiarkan adiknya keluar dari kamarnya, "Dia manis kalu memerah. Hm?"

-ShikaIno-

*Monday, KHS*

BRAKK! "Sakura!" Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan mempelihatkan wajah terengah-engah Ino. "I-Ino? Kenapa kau? Aneh sekali.. Imagemu nanti rusak lo." Balas Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli, sekarang ada yang lebih penting!"ucap Ino panik. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang penting, pikir Sakura. "Iya! Pinjam Pe-er donk! Hhe.." seolah menjawab pikiran Sakura tadi, Ino memamerkan gigi putihnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Aku pikir ada apa,Pig?" tapi tetap saja dia melempar buku pekerjaan rumahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya Ino bukanlah tipe orang yang senang meminjam pekerjaan rumah orang lain, Ino juga anak yang pintar, meski tidak sepintar Sakura. Hanya saja, -ah,pasti kalian belum tahu. Biar author jelaskan, Ino mempunyai sebuah toko bunga yang diberi nama "Yamanaka Florist". Dia menyewa dan mengelola sendiri toko tersebut sejak kembali ke Konoha. Modal? Tentu saja modal awalnya ada pada saham Deidara, 'ah, dia memang tidak bisa jauh dariku. Hm?' pikir Deidara saat itu.

Inoichi Yamanaka adalah seorang Scientist, yang selalu bekerja membuat percobaan-percobaan obat-obatan baru di perusahaan Yamanaka di Oto, sedangkan istrinya –Hotaru Yamanaka- adalah seorang dosen fakultas kedokteran Suna National University, pekerjaan mereka tersebutlah yang membuat mereka tinggal terpisah-pisah. Dan karena itu, mungkin Ino merasa bosan karena kakaknya sendiri juga bekerja –sebagai novelis novel shoujou, sementara di keluarga tersebut ia 'menganggur'. Deidara memang sempat melarang adik kesayangannya itu dengan menghasut ayah ibu mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, ia harus mengalah karena sang adik mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes no Jutsu nya pada orang tua mereka. Namun, seperti yang kita lihat. Ino tetap ceria dengan keadaan tersebut. Mungkin karena kakaknya yang selalu disisinya, atau mungkin karena keluarganya tetap berkomunikasi? Entahlah, authorpun tak mau sok tahu.

Ayo kembali ke Konoha tepatnya pada gadis yang sejak 30 menit lalu mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Orochimaru-sensei itu. Wah, dia tampak mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Jam dinding di kelas 3G menunjukkan pukul 07.55am "Haaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku tidak mau kena marah oleh guru melambai itu!" BRRAKKK!

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka dengan kasar. Kali ini wajah Tenten.

"Ada apa,Ten?" tanya Sakura. Sakura tampaknya sudah bosan melihat cara membuka pintu temannya yang terlalu kontras. "Ada yang penting!" jawab Tenten cepat. 'Sama lagi.' Pikir Sakura. Ino yang sudah lega hanya menunjukkan cengirannya pada Tenten, "Tugasnya cukup banyak lho,Ten! Cepat buat sana!" Ino memberi buku tugasnya pada Tenten sesaat sebelum mengembalikan buku milik Sakura, "Arigatou,Forehead!"

"Hah? Siapa yang mau pinjam pe-er. Bukan itu yang penting Ino. Begini kalian harus tahu dulu kalau Orochimaru-sensei pindah tugas selama 2 bulan ke Suna. Okay?"ucap Tenten sembari melihat kedua temannya.

Diam sejenak...

"NA-NANIII?" Ino dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut dan saling melempar pandang. "YAY.."ucap Sakura dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang men-curi-dengar.

Tapi tidak bagi Ino. "Iie.. Bohong!" putri Yamanaka itu tiba-tiba seperti terserang shock.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi heran, "Kenapa kau malah lemas,Pig? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang jika sensei tak ada?"

"Tidak kalau aku buat pe-er,Forehead"Ino bukan hanya bisa ikhlas(?), tapi dia mau tak mau terkulai lemas. Sakura, Tenten, dan Sasuke(oh, ayolah! Jangan lupakan Uchiha ini) hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ino. Shikamaru? Dia –dan juga Ino– akan blushing jika saling bertatapan mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah Sabtu kemarin. Hal ini sempat mengundang Sakura dan Sasuke walau hanya sebentar. Shikamaru memilih tidur kali ini. Daripada ditanya-tanya Sakura dan Sasuke. Pikirnya.

"Ah, ada Asuma-sensei!"ucap gadis bercepol dua yang memutuskan untuk menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ohaiyyou anak-anak! Daijoubou ka? Yaah, hari ini Orochimaru-sensei tidak hadir karena ada pindah tugas bagi guru-guru senior(?), jadi untuk sementara kalian akan diajar oleh senpai kalian yaitu alumni sekolah KHS jug sih, yah.. Sekitar 5 tahun lalu."

DEG! Sakura langsung menegakkan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tidak. Dia juga tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia. Tapi juga dengan Ino. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke yang kini duduk dengan Shikamaru. Melihat wajah pucat Sakura, hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Meskipun kini Shikamaru juga tahu Sasuke juga cemas walaupun sedikit. Shikamaru terbangun ketika orang terdiam. Aneh juga.. =="

Sepertinya, hanya Ino yang belum sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Ah, Yamanaka itu terlalu shock pada tugas dari senseinya tadi.

"Yak,,, silahkan masuk anak-anak!"Asuma melanjutkan. Langkah – langkah sepatu kedua pria itu membuat semua murid di kelas itu terdiam. Tapi keadaan itu hanya bertahan 5 detik saja, karena sekarang keadaan kelas menjadi berisik dengan bisikan-bisikan murid.

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang, shock dan kaget sambil sesekali menyikut lengan Ino. Sayangnya Ino tak bergeming.

"A..Ano sensei, kami sepertinya bukan anak-anak lagi. Kami memang masih muda begitu juga dengan semangat kami. Tapi kami sudah melewati masa anak-anak kami juga sepertinya. Benarkan,Gaara?"pemuda dengan alis mata yang sedikit(?) lebih tebal itu menoleh ke pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dimana terdapat tato tulisan kanji 'ai' di dahi kiri sang pemuda tersebut.

SET! Mata Ino terbelalak, dia melihat ke depan kelas dan, 'GAARA? DAN LEE...?' dia menoleh ke Sakura yang sama menatapnya. Lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke depan lagi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu lalu tersenyum tipis –bahkan sangat tipis dan hanya Ino yang mengetahui hal itu–, sambil menjawab ke temannya yang memakai kemeja berlengan panjang warna hijau disebelahnya, "Hn. Lee."

-to be continue-

Remind to review?

Aaaaargh,,, selese jugaaa...

Maaf telat apdet, lagi stuck ide bangeeet.. kalau ada saran lanjutan konflik, jangan segan-segan buat PM yaa,.. Okay, waktunya bales review. XD

**Cheeseappleberry-san** : iya.. arigatou nee-san. Ini udah (sedikit) dipanjangin, gomen kalo masih kependekkan ya.. keep reading nee-san X))

**Vaneela nee-san** : hhi. Kayaknya di chapter ini udah kejawab ya nee-san? Tetep baca terus yoo, gomen gak bisa update kilat onee-san, Rai baru kelas 3 SMA, masih terkejar-kejar UN. (alasan!) arigatou nee-san XD

**Agusthya ThytwoFy-san** : ya.. Aniki yang dimaksud Shika adalah Deidara nee-san. Trus kalo orang-orang di airport, kayaknya di chapter ini baru hint juga nee-san. Kayaknya chapter depan bisa tau. XD arigatou nee-san..

**Chika Chiki-san** : yoo! Hajimemashite .. *bow ini baru update,,hhi .. arigatou nee-san.

Yosh... Semua! Hontou ni gomennasai yoo, banyaknya try out juga menghalangi buat internetan hhi,, (alasan #plakk) doakan lulus yoo..

Arigatou gozaimassu and review pleeease... : )


End file.
